battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy. They are also featured in every Battlefield ''game except ''Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company ''and ''Battlefield Heroes. Their motto is "Semper Fidelis" which is latin for: "Always be faithful" Battlefield 1942 The USMC first appeared in Battlefield 1942 with engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Kits The USMC kits in Battlefield 1942 are almost identical to the other factions but uniquely having the M1 Garand exclusively. Scout Equipment: *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *Colt M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Anti-Tank Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic Equipment *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *ExpPack Vehicles *Willys MB *M3A1 *M4 Sherman *M7 Priest *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *LCVP *Elco 80 *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *Fletcher-class destroyer Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the USMC returns this time engaging against the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a tank top, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits The USMC kits are almost Identical to the US Army. However they are issued a shotgun and a Bolt-action Rifle, similair to the MACV Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the default playable three factions. They engage against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) *Road To Jalalabad Player Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *92FS *MP5 *SRAW Assault *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *M203 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *92FS *M11-87 *Hand Grenades *Anti Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medic Bag Sniper *Knife *92FS (Suppressed) *M24 *Hand Grenades *Claymore Spec-Ops *Knife *92FS *M4 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *92FS *M249 SAW *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the United States Marine Corps appear in the multiplayer of the game. They are one of four factions in the game. They are allied with the European Union and fight both the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. Engagements Against the MEC *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Engagements Against the PLA *Bridge Too Far *Frost Bite *Honor *Little Big Eye *Hidden *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge Player Kits Assault *M4 Carbine with M203 *M92F *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *M95 *M92F *GPS *ANPQ Laser Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *MP5-N *M92F *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *SPAS-12 *M92F *SMAW *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *M249 SAW *M92F *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *M6 Linebacker *LAV-300 *DPV *HMMWV *Snowmobile *Gun Van *Civilian Car *Civilian Truck *AH-64D *UH-60L *AH-6J *S-26 *RIB *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 19 *Command Computer Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige-colored uniforms. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Player Kits Rifleman *M1 Bayonet *M1 Garand *3 M17 Rifle Grenades *2 Mk2 Hand Grenades Infantry *M12 Wrench *Thompson *M18 Rocket Launcher *2 Mk2 Hand grenades Scout *M1 Bayonet (in hand) *M1903 Springfield *M1911 *3 packs of TNT Vehicles *Willys MB *Sherman *LCVP *Yorktown class aircraft carrier *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. The modern Marines all use the same character model as the US Army's Assault kit model from multiplayer. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype *M416 Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States Marine Corps are seen fighting the Russian Army. Battlefield 3 Singeplayer In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction, and the player controls Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn in the single-player campaign. He is controlled in most singleplayer missions, in an effort against the Iranian People's Liberation and Resistance, in the year 2014. The locations include Sulaymaniyah, Iraq, and Tehran, Iran. The Marines are seen in the singeplayer missions Operation Swordbreaker, Uprising, Operation Guillotine, Night Shift, and Rock and a Hard Place. Weapons used Assault Rifles *M16A3 *M416 Carbines *M4A1 *SCAR-H Handguns *M9 Heavy Machine Guns *M2 Browning Launchers *M136 AT4 *SMAW *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *M320 Light Machine Guns *M27 IAR *M240 *M249 Personal Defense Weapons *UMP-45 *MP7 Shotguns *870 MCS *M1014 Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *M40A5 *Mk11 Mod 0 *M39 EMR Vehicles used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles *HMMWV *Technical (captured) *Growler ITV LAV/MBT *LAV-25 *AAV-7A1 *M1A2 Abrams *M1128 Mobile Gun System *LAV-AD *M142 HIMARS Helicopters *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *UH-1Y Venom Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F/A-18E Super Hornet *F-35 Lighting II *AC-130 Spectre Notable personnel *Henry Blackburn *Jonathan Miller *David Montes *Christian Matkovic *Steve Campo *Quinton Cole *Jack Chaffin *Joseph Brady File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|US Marines await orders before/during Operation Swordbreaker File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines searching an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR Sniper engages them Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USMC are fighting against the Russian Army. They are featured on all the default and the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand maps, presumably those of the Close Quarters, Armored Kill, and Endgame expansion packs, as well. Their voices are provided by Roger Murray, Nicholas Muller, Jason Naso, Scott Mayland, Nareg Aslanian, Kyle Heatherly, Garrett Powell and Arlie Cummins. Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the faction defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 3's multiplayer mode: Gallery Bf3-classes.jpg|The four standard Marine multiplayer kits from a PSM3 magazine article USMCDogTag.png|The Dog Tag earned for playing as the USMC for 100 hours. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, HMMWV belongs to USMC, but on them is written "U.S. Army". This is most likely due to the same vehicle/kit models being used for the Marines in the campaign. *In Battlefield 3 Beta the assault class Marine was Caucasian, however, in the actual game he is African American. The Support Class was also Caucasian, however in the game, the Support Class Marine looks Hispanic. *The Marines in Battlefield 3 multiplayer are likely part of a special forces unit, as the gear they wear is not standard issue. *In Battlefield 3 multiplayer, while playing as the U.S. Marines, the in-game characters will refer to each other as "soldier" when being healed or leaving the map boundaries. This is incorrect as they are Marines. A soldier would be in the Army, sailor in the Navy etc. *In very early Battlefield 2 stage, the USMC looked very different & their voices were completly different as seen in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgS85u0ykjQ *In the Battlelog, it refers to them as the US Army, instead of Marines. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 are always the attackers in Rush and Squad Rush on every map. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 first-person model is the same as Blackburn's, despite their 3rd person appearance all having different gloves (exception of assault). *There was a graphical issue with the American Assault/Medic kit, as the Marine is African in third person he is Caucasian in first person view, the most recent patch fixed this and correctly made him African American in both views. *In Battlefield 3, the watch that all Marines in-game wear in first person is what looks to be a G-Shock Mudman. *In Battlefield Vietnam the Marines are shown as being the most muscular of the factions. *The gloves that all Battlefield 3 Marines wear in first person appear to be Tan Oakley SI Assault Gloves. *The Marines have appeared in almost every Battlefield to date. *In every Vietnam or Modern based game at least one Marine is African-American Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit